


I wanna be your morning baby

by t_doll



Series: Seventeen Aus [1]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, College AU, Crushes, I hope my characterizations are ok, M/M, im a huge sucker for yoonmin and you can see the clear influence lol, roomate problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_doll/pseuds/t_doll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so I was gonna do a drabble thing for seventeen but this is turning into a chaptered fic so it'll be part of a series that maybe explores all the boys in this college au?? (I'm so original). Also everyone is kinda aged up a year or two so underage stuff shouldn't be a problem.<br/>Title is from 20<br/>um if the characterization seems wrong please tell me I wrote this in like 4 in the morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hansol is a dick

"YOU FUCKING OWE ME BIG TIME HANSOL!" Jihoon spat as he slammed the door on their shared dorm room.

Disgustingly the response he got from Hansol and his girlfriend was a loud muffled moan.

  
"Ugh fucking rabbits," He grumbled after stalking out into the hallway, "WHY CAN'T I GET SOME FUCKING SLEEP AROUND HERE!" In a burst of cranky sleep deprived anger Jihoon kicked the small trash can by their door and sent it spilling it's contents everywhere.

"FUCK!" The small man in his pajamas shouted in rage.

"Umm, bro you need to seriously calm down. You're gonna wake the whole dorm up." A unknown slightly annoyed voice spoke from behind him. He whirled around to see a boy with bleached blond hair sitting by a door a few feet away from him. Jihoon turned a very deep red when he realized a complete stranger saw his temper tantrum/middle of the night breakdown. All of his fury for Hansol dissipated and was replaced with plenty of awkwardness and anxiety.

"Oh shit I'm so sorry...um I'm just really fucking tired and Hansol, my roommate... well he likes to party and has really loud sex. Like all night long," He scratched the back of his head, "you probably know how horrible that is..."

He let out a deep sigh that involuntarily let slip how much sleep he had actually had in the last week. Surprisingly the boy's face lit up at his shitty excuse and apology and any traces of annoyance were gone.

"I'm sitting out here for the exact same reason actually. I introduced my best friend Wonwoo to my roommate Mingyu. Just because they act like they don't like each other doesn't mean anything! I let my guard down and woke up to them bursting in all over eachother! WORST. DECISION. EVER!" He gestured wildly and made an exaggerated disgusted face. "I'm just gonna wait it out till they get their stupid hate sex over with." He said with grimace.

Jihoon walked over to the boy and sat down next to him. Jihoon's newfound neighbor was way cuter up close. He had a chunk of hair that flopped in his face and the back of his obvious bed head stuck up in different directions. The boy was also taller than he looked sitting and his legs stuck out a good few inches past Jihoon's own. He looked to also be in pajamas but his pants had Scooby Doo on them. Jihoon would have laughed at him if he wasn't so tired and the boy wasn't so weirdly adorable.

"I'm glad we're kindred spirits then. I'm Jihoon" He stuck out his hand and they shook. He had a surprisingly firm handshake for someone with such pretty hands.  
"I'm Soonyoung. Nice to meet you at this fine hour. Though I have have a question."

"Hm? Shoot." Jihoon was already feeling the previous adrenaline from his mini rampage drain out of his body. How did Soonyoung stay so peppy and full of energy?

"Why were you so angry? I mean it's not that big of a deal if you get kicked out for a bit. Or maybe that's just me..." Soonyoung glanced over at Jihoon expectantly.

"Oh ahh, well I'm a Music Comp major and I've been working three all nighters on a final piece I just finished tonight," He let out another exhausted sigh,"A considerate roommate would have noticed his virtually nonexistent roommate sleeping in his bed for the first time in a week and made the rational decision to you know, HAVE SEX ELSEWHERE!" He shouted bitterly toward his dorm, even though Hansol would never hear.

"Wow he seems like a huge dick (he smirked at his pun). Well on another note (he chuckled at that one too) I'm a Modern Dance and Choreography major! I just finished my finals last week or you would have caught me in a similar state. We had a really amazing dance showcase! You should see if you can catch the next one," Jihoon mumbled an affirmative sound to let him know he was still awake, "I'd love to do a collaborative project with a composer!" Soonyoung glanced over at him and Jihoon struggled to maintain eye contact and not fall asleep on an essential stranger he had met ten minutes earlier, and a really pretty and dorky one nonetheless. However Soonyoung noticed Jihoon's struggle and his voice notably softens.

"Hey I think Mingyu and Wonwoo are asleep. If you wanna sleep in my bed you can. We don't have a couch so I'd either sleep on the floor or if you want we could share the bed. I don't have cooties I swear!" He cracked a friendly smile.

Jihoon agreed way too fast to sleeping in Soonyoung's bed and he suppressed all awkwardness or worry about sleeping next to him. He was that desperate for an actual night's sleep. Soonyoung unlocked his door and pointed out the necessities in the small blissfully quiet apartment in relative sleep induced silence. Soonyoung slept on a mattress on the floor in his room but Jihoon couldn't care less. It just made getting in bed require that much less energy. He fell asleep the moment Soonyoung got into bed next to him. 


	2. Nerds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really like meanie couple! I hope Mingyu isn't too hyper. I based him off of me and one of my friends. SORRY FOR THE DELAY THOUGH AGH I DIDNT MEAN TO TAKE SO LONG

 

The late morning sunlight woke him up. Jihoon rolled over in his bed to escape the bright light and hit another body. Fear and confusion coursed though his body as he stiffened and opened his eyes fully to see a room he didn't recognize. He jolted up into a sitting position and tried to remember if he had gone to any parties the night before. His eyes raked the room for anything recognizable and his eyes fell on the boy in bed next to him.

Once he saw Soonyoung's face, last night's events began to come back to him and he relaxed. He remembered he was offered a space in his bed to sleep in due to Hansol sexileing him from his own room (he was still mad). Soonyoung looked so peaceful when he was sleeping and his near white hair, that was surrounding his head, made him look like an angel.

He looked around Soonyoung's room and contemplated going back to sleep but his confusion waking up had left him too much adrenaline to fall back into the sweet embrace of sleep. The other boys room was pretty cluttered and seemed to lack any cohesive organization strategy (not that he was one to judge). Most of his stuff was lying on the ground and there was a huge mountain of dirty clothes in the far corner next to what he assumed was a closet with mirrored sliding doors. He looked at his own reflection in the mirror surrounded by unfamiliarity. He looked out of place in a room that had a similar layout but very different styling. The wall the long side of the bed rested up against was covered in posters for rock bands and animes that seemed very dramatic. He also had a shelf covered with figurines, probably from said anime's. He noticed in the back there was Wolverine figure too, and he made a note to bring up comics with Soonyoung.

With his visual snooping of the other boys room done, he slowly got up and gingerly removed the duvet from his body to avoid waking up his late night benefactor. He got up and padded his way out into living room/kitchen/dining area on his way to the bathroom. That's when he met The Giant. The Giant was standing by the open kitchen unit and was pouring cereal into into a bowl. However when Jihoon gasped he caught the giant's attention. The massive man in just a shirt and boxers turned around and gave Jihoon a look of confusion that then turned into pure delight.

"SOONYOUNGIE HYUNG BROUGHT SOMEONE HOME! OH MY GOD WONWOO LOOK AT THIS KID! HE'S SO TINY!" He shouted into the only room with an open door, and got a muffled groggy "What...?" in response. Petrified, Jihoon glared at The Giant, who he assumed was Mingyu, and stood there incredibly offended as Mingyu began to ramble at him.

"I didn't think Soonyoung would ever have sex! Is this a one night stand? I thought he wasn't into that kind of stuff but I guess I was wrong! When did you guys come home? I didn't hear you at all! What's your name!?" A flash of realization passed his face, "WAIT. ARE YOU DATING SOONYOUNG?" Jihoon mentally face palmed. Mingyu opened his mouth to say more and Jihoon had to think fast so he just shushed and put on a teacher like demeanor with his finger in front of his lips and all. Surprisingly that caught Mingyu off guard and he cut off whatever he was gonna say next.

"One, let me get some things straight for you. I am not a kid. I am a sophomore at this university. Second I did not have sex with Soonyoung nor am I dating him. He happened to let me sleep in his room since my roommate kicked me out from ours." Jihoon let out an annoyed puff of air.

"See Mingyu, youre wrong! I'm pretty sure Soonyoung's not that kind of guy. He told me he's asexual." Wonwoo shuffled out of the room, over to Mingyu and draped himself over the taller guy and clung to him. Mingyu gave him an annoyed look but let him hang on him. Wonwoo looked and Jihoon and lit up a bit, "Hey I know you! I've seen you around the music building. I go there to use the sound booths to record for some rap stuff I'm working on."

"Uh...yeah I do Music Comp. But if you rap then you might know Hansol. He's a freshman in Songwriting." Jihoon never knew why his past self thought it would be a good idea to room with Hansol just because they were both Music majors. Mingyu's face lit up at the mention of Hansol's name however.

"I KNOW HANSOL! He's that American kid in my Writing 101 class!“

“Ah well I guess we have someone in common then. You must know how he's obsessed with rap music.” Jihoon said with a more relaxed tone. Once he got talking with the odd couple he began to warm up to them and they were actually pretty fun to hang out with. Wonwoo poured Jihoon a bowl of cereal and the trio had just began to chat at the tiny kitchen table when Soonyoung stumbled in half asleep with his hair everywhere.

"Morning gremlin." Wonwoo said with a smirk. Soonyoung sat down and face planted on the table.

"Coffeeee, pleasee." He moaned while making grabby hands.

"Sure, sure," Wonwoo ruffled Soonyoung's hair eliciting a groan. He got up and poured him a cup while Mingyu poked Soonyoung's face to try to get him to sit up. Wonwoo passed him his cup and after a few sips he seemed to be doing a lot better.

"Hey you're still here!" He said finally acknowledging Jihoon with a slightly sleepy smile.

"Yeah, I've been talking to Mingyu and Wonwoo. They seem pretty cool," Jihoon glanced over at the duo who had moved into the kitchen and we're trading kisses and feeling each other up while cooking breakfast (even though it was closer to lunch). "Ehh despite the coupley stuff." Jihoon said sticking out his tongue, fake disgusted.

"When Hansol and his girlfriend get like that I usually just put some headphones on and watch Netflix or something. I saw you had a Wolverine figure. You into comics?"

"Heck yeah I am! I really love marvel comics! I'm following X-men, Spiderman and Deadpool right now!" His eyes almost glittered with how excited he was. "I'm waiting for the Deadpool movie! I was so happy when it was announced! What kind of comics are you into?"

"I'm into more indie stuff and graphic novels, Image too. I actually haven't seen most of the Marvel movies. I li-"

"WOAH! Wait, wait, wait! You need to be educated!" He cut Jihoon off and shouted into the kitchen at the cooking couple. "MINGYU DID YOU HEAR THIS! HE HASNT SEEN ANY MARVEL MOVIES! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!"

"YESSS MOVIE NIGHT!!" Mingyu hollered right next to Wonwoo's ear. Wonwoo pushed him and Mingyu elbowed him back which started a mini tussle between them in the kitchen. Jihoon was a little concerned but Soonyoung just ignored their little fight, he probably was used to them acting that way. Once breakfast was finally finished the boys sat down and began to stuff their faces while chattering away with jovial abandon. It had taken a bit but Jihoon had slipped into their dynamic pretty well and conversation flowed easily. Although the trio had become fast friends with Jihoon, he still knew he had his own room to go to and didn't want to overstay his welcome.

"Hey guys I think it's time for me to get back home! I need to take a shower and yell at Hansol." He said while placing his plate in the sink to be washed. "I also have some homework to do too."

"Awwww I was having so much fun!" Mingyu whined. Wonwoo nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm glad I've finally met some of my neighbors! You're super cool Jihoon! We need to hang out again!" Soonyoung exclaimed while flashing flashing big smile.

"Well we'll be seeing those Marvel movies tomorrow night right? Uhh if you want though we could have lunch during the weekdays?" Jihoon awkwardly suggested. "And we can swap numbers if you want?"

At this Wonwoo and Mingyu shared a knowing and slightly mischievous look. The two boys exchanged numbers and Jihoon took his leave. Once he was out in the hallway a smile took to his face. He felt all bubbly and fluttery inside but he attributed it to the fact that he had made new friends. Everything seemed to be going well for him. He padded over to his apartment and slipped inside.


	3. Hansol's not that bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this wasnt meant to ship hanji at all it just happened  
> also vernon is kinda a fuckboy srry
> 
> also Yewon is Yewon from gfriend ≡(*′▽`)っ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG AHHHHHH I JUST GOT CAUGHT UP IN OTHER STUFF AND ALSO IM LAZY AF PLEASE FORGIVE ME ๐·°(৹˃̵﹏˂̵৹)°·๐

It felt nice being home after being in an unfamiliar room for a night. The apartment he shared with Hansol was cluttered but pretty clean. However it seemed like Hansol had gone out due to the pile of snapbacks and bandanas that we're lying next to the full length mirror in the living room. Hansol was a picky guy. Jihoon showered and changed into some clean clothes. Since it was Saturday and he was feeling pretty creative Jihoon decided he'd let himself work on his personal projects. He deserved some time to relax. He plopped himself down on his bed and pulled out his laptop. There's this track in the works that featured Hansol's rap and it actually was turning out pretty good despite his nonsensical lyrics. "Pull up on your wacks? What does that even mean..." Jihoon mumbled to himself.

Hansol wasn't wasn't bad guy despite his inconsiderate nighttime behavior. He was was a hard worker and had a passion for music just as strong as Jihoon's. He was pretty weird and was a bit obsessed with rap music which led to the strange lyrics he'd write. Jihoon became friends with him when he was in his last year of high school and it was Hansol's upbeat energy and his ability to dive into a topic for hours on end that really brought the two closer despite the age gap. Hansol ended up following him to the same college once he graduated last year but he had gotten a bit more into the partying crowd in high school where he picked up some more “raunchy” behavior. He wasn't the best roommate but he was someone Jihoon valued despite his (annoying) flaws.

After working for an hour or two he heard Hansol's keys in the door and his bag being set down.

"Honey, I'm hoooomeee!" Hansol sung out in a cheerful tone. He sat down in the entranceway and began to unlace his prized Jordans.

"Don't get all cute with me yet! I'm still not over last night." Jihoon said with an exaggerated huff as he padded over to Hansol. Looking down on his sitting friend made him feel cool and tall."Luckily for you the neighbors let me sleepover at their house. If they hadn't you'd be dead." He said nonchalantly has Hansol gazed up at him looking embarrassed and guilty.

"Sorry man, I thought you wouldn't be home since you've been spending all nighters in the studio. Forgive me?" Hansol stuck out his hand for help to get up but also as a sign of reconciliation. 

“God you are an idiot. Just be smart next time and ask me.” Reluctantly, and with some extra grumbling, Jihoon took the other boys hand and pulled him up to his full height. His full height happened to be a good few centimeters taller than Jihoon but obviously not as tall as The Giant uh-Mingyu. If Hansol was as tall as Mingyu Jihoon would probably wouldn't have been friends with him since tall dongsaengs gave him a bit of a height complex. 

“Hey I was working on our track and I'm getting close to finishing it. You should listen to it cause I probably need some crit.” Jihoon suggested.

“Really? Shit this is gonna be so awesome! I wanna post it on my soundcloud when it's done!” Hansol chattered away as they walked over to Jihoon’s laptop. Once he had his headphones on and the track started playing he fell silent and he had an expression that showed his full concentration but was tinted with his obvious excitement. He listened to it a couple times over and gave Jihoon suggestions. This was when Jihoon was at his calmest and his mind roamed a bit. He was with his best friend and was doing what he loved. He also had stuff to look forward too like having lunch with Soonyoung and the movies with him and his roommates. He had so much to still talk about with him. Even just the prospect of relaxing and watch some good entertainment with Soonyoung and company got him excited. His last week of assignments had been very taxing. Tomorrow night was Sunday so they probably wouldn't stay up to late which was good cause he got grumpy (a prime example was last night). He side eyed Hansol who was making minor edits to the song on Jihoon's computer. Hansol would really enjoy meeting the neighbors, and he'd pretty much forgiven him. He missed hanging out with him due to busy schedules and projects. 

“Hey are you busy tomorrow night?”

“Hmm?” The younger boy said, absorbed in his work. 

“Do you wanna watch movies with me and the neighbors tomorrow night?” Jihoon asked, louder this time.

“Tomorrow night?” He repeated back after finally taking off the big headphones he was wearing and turning his attention to Jihoon.

“Yeah to watch some marvel movies.” The older boy was feeling a little tired so he flopped down on his bed and continued talking, “They were really cool and I kinda really wanna be friends with them. I talked with Soonyoung and when I said I haven't seen the marvel films he flipped. We'd have even more fun if you were there.”

“Bro you know I'd come with you! I don't have anything planned with Yewon so I'm free all tomorrow! That sounds dope as fuck!” 

Jihoon breathed a little sigh of relief in the back of his head. Sometimes he'd get a bit lonely when Hansol would spend days and days with his girlfriend. It made him wish he had someone like that. Hansol and Yewon were made for eachother. Something with them just clicked with their personalities when they met at the beginning of the semester. It left him feeling like a third wheel even though he had become good friends with Yewon too.

“Sweet. I'll tell Soonyoung you're coming too.” Jihoon dug his hands through his pants pocket to find his phone. He held it above his face so he wouldn't have have to get up and began texting Soonyoung about Hansol joini-

“HEY WE SHOULD SHOW THEM THIS TRACK!” Hansol shouted as if the the thought of doing that was was a revolutionary concept. Jihoon struggled in wild game of slippery hands to catch his phone and stop it from hitting him in the face. “Wouldn't that be great! I don't think we've ever shown anyone our tracks in person! We could get some feedback from them too!” Hansol exclaimed to Jihoon oblivious to his struggle. He finally got hold of his phone without getting hurt.   
“Yah! You can't do that shit man I almost got a nosebleed!” He sat up completely awake and looked down at his phone to realize he'd ended up sending auto corrected gibberish to Soonyoung. He shoved it back in his pants with plans to explain the gibberish later.  
“Soorrrry hyung!” Vernon said a bit unapologetically.

“You only use hyung when you don't mean it! You want to make it up to me? Make me food! Then we can finish this to show it to those guys.”

“Swag!! That's easy to do cause I was hungry too!” The freshman hopped off his seniors bed and in the hallway Jihoon heard him say “Oh shit that rhymes!” to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I live off of feedback so I'd like any comments on how to improve or ways to improve the story!! Thanks!!


End file.
